A present invention is related to an improved smoke exhaust structure in which the smoke exhaust system can be completely safely and easily detached or replaced. A smoke exhaust system is isolated from a circuit system so that a user can safely detach the components of the smoke exhaust system for cleaning. After a period of use, in the case that internal components are too dirty to wash, without moving the circuit system and other controlling system, these components can be directly quickly replaced with new ones.
A conventional smoke exhaust includes two major systems. One is the circuit control system for controlling a motor and an illuminator. The other is the smoke exhaust system for collectively sucking and exhausting smoke. The two systems are combined with the housing of the smoke exhaust without apparent separation. Therefore, after a period of use, the respective components of the smoke exhaust such as a fan, oil tank, wind chamber and the motor are always contaminated by the oily smoke. This deteriorates the appearance and affects the sucking effect of the smoke exhaust. An improved smoke exhaust includes detachable smoke funnel, oil tank and fan for easy cleaning. However, the circuit and the smoke exhaust system are not separated. Also, the smoke exhaust system is not separated from the housing. As a result, when detached for cleaning, some shortcomings exist as follows:
1. The safety cannot be ensured.
2. Only a part of the smoke exhaust system can be washed.
3. Those components and sections undetachably connected with the circuit system or the housing must be washed with water. However, the circuit is not effectively separated so that the water tends to infiltrate into the circuit to damage the circuit or lead to shock.
FIG. 6 shows a detachable smoke exhaust in which the front end of the rotary shaft 72 of the motor 71 is formed with a threaded section 721. After the fan 78 is fitted on the rotary shaft 72, a nut 73 is screwed onto the thread section 721 to fix the fan 78.
An annular frame strip 74 is disposed on the inner face of the housing around two fans 78 corresponding to the bottom edge of the wind chamber 80 for locating the wind chamber. The frame strip 74 is formed with multiple hooks 75 for latching with the latch members 76 of the wind chamber 80 to fix the wind chamber. The wind chamber 80 and the inner face of the housing define a smoke exhaust space 81.
The bottom board 77 of the smoke funnel is disposed under the wind chamber to cover the bottom face of the housing. When detached for washing, the bolts are unscrewed to detach the smoke funnel. Then the latch members 76 are unlatched to detach the wind chamber. Then the nut 73 is unscrewed to take out the fans 78. At this time, the bottom board 77, wind chamber 80 and the fans 78 can be washed.
Referring to FIG. 7, after the smoke is sucked in by the fans 78, the smoke flows in the smoke exhaust space 81. As a result, the inner face area A of the housing covered by the wind chamber (that is, the panel face of the housing) will be contaminated by the oily dirt. The motor 71 is mounted on the housing 79. The circuit 82 connecting the motor with the bulb and switch extends through the smoke exhaust space 81. Therefore, the circuit control system and the smoke exhaust system are mixed together. Accordingly, when washing the panel face area A of the housing, a user is easy to be shocked. Also, the circuit may be pulled and displaced and the water may infiltrate into the circuit to lead to damage of the smoke exhaust. The section adjacent to the circuit even can be only wiped with a wiper so that it is hard to effectively clean the section.
Moreover, the circuit 82 extending in the smoke exhaust space 81 tends to be contaminated by the oily dirt. However, the circuit 82 is fixed on the housing 79 and hard to touch and wipe. Especially, the oily dirt accumulating on the adjoining sections of the circuit 82 and the housing 79 is hard to clean.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved smoke exhaust structure in which the smoke exhaust system can be completely detached for cleaning all faces of the smoke exhaust passage. The smoke exhaust system is totally isolated from the circuit system and the housing so that the smoke will only flow through the smoke exhaust space in the wind chamber. A user can totally detach the wind chamber to entirely detach the components of the smoke exhaust system for cleaning.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above smoke exhaust structure in which the circuit system is completely separated from the internal components of the smoke exhaust system. Therefore, when cleaning the surrounding and internal components of the smoke exhaust space, the smoke exhaust system can be entirely taken off for washing without touching the circuit. Therefore, the user can safely wash the. components with water to fully clean up the oily dirt. The smoke exhaust system is totally isolated from the circuit system and the housing so that the oily dirt will not attach to the circuit.